


Voldemort Visits Cullens for Thanksgiving

by thatemomathkid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Gen, Protective Edward Cullen, Silly, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemomathkid/pseuds/thatemomathkid
Summary: Voldemort visits ye Cullens for Thanksgiving. How will they react? Crack fic. Written after an all nighter, so enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Voldemort Visits Cullens for Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is super silly, and not meant to be serious in any way. lol

Bella’s POV

I just found out about the wizarding World. One day an owl came into the very nice mansion of the Cullens though the Wizarding World might see it as a manor. As we were inundated with owls, Carlisle picks one up and unties the letter from the leg. 

Cullen Coven, 

Prepare yourselves. I am The Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. I am looking to gather allies for my eventual take over and have heard word of your clan and your power. As you live in the rotten United States (though I am aware you are from our Great Britain), I know that you celebrate a holiday Thanksgiving. I would like to participate in Giving Thanks to our correspondence of power. 

Third Thursday of November,  
The Dark Lord. 

Carlisle then called a family meeting. “Family, we will meet in 15 minutes. I have just received an interesting letter.” 

“Kay dad” Alice calls from her and Jasper’s room, obviously ding things I don’t want to think about. 

I hear a loud crash from Emmett and Rosalie and a muffled curse which is as much as an agreement as Carlisle is going to get. 

Edward looks at me with a concerned face, “Carlisle is blocking his thoughts from me. He only does that when something serious is happening.” I look back at him with an uneasy expression .

At the family meeting, we all sit in our respective seats, and I’m still getting used to being a part of the family. Carlisle begins, “the owl had a letter attached from a self-proclaimed “Dark Lord” of the Wizarding World. Though I have heard rumors of the Wizarding World, they have never been confirmed, but this man seemed to know who we are and that we hold a particular amount of power amongst our kind. Of course, he could be deranged and mentally ill, but we should be prepared nonetheless. He said he was coming on Thanksgiving. Does anyone have any ideas as to how we should accomplish this?”

He looks around the table giving each one of us eye contact for an amount of time. Edward speaks, “I’ve heard in some people’s minds though again it never made any sense to me.” 

Carlisle nods, “Well I guess we should be prepared for anything.”

The next day I am hanging out with Jacob, and we are walking on the beach. “Jacob, you would not belive this letter that someone sent Carlisle yesterday. It was some guy saying he was some Dark Lord of a World of Wizards and him just inviting himself over for thanks giving.”

Jacob looks back at me and begins to shake, “And he just thinks it’s okay letting him come? Letting him possibly put the town, my tribe, and you in danger. Oh hell no,” and he transforms and begins running towards the Cullen house. I get in my car and drive to where he’s heading.

When I get there he is already yelling at Carlisle and Edward, “I can’t belive you! You’re just letting this guy come here. What if he’s dangerous? What if he really wants to kill Bella?” 

“We have no reason to believe that he wants to kill Bella or that he is dangerous, but we are prepared to protect the humans and our family. Besides, there is no real way to stop him from coming if he is determined and knows where we are.”

Jacob is still visibly shaking from anger, and I can almost see the gears grinding in his head as he attempts to process the information. “Fine, but the wolves will come.”

“They will not” Edward interjects on the conversation. “That could be seen as a threat, and if he is dangerous, that is now how we want to come off.”

“Oh no way. We will be here.”

“Back down, wolf.” Edward growls back, deep from his chest. 

Jacob bars his teeth, “Fine. You win, but if anything happens to anyone, we will consider it a break to the treaty.” 

“Now, Jacob, you know this man is not a vampire, and I have never met him personally.” Carlisle responds. 

“Don’t”

The day of Thanksgiving is finally here. It has been causing me anxiety and nightmares, and I’ve been waking up in a cold sweat and have developed a suspicious fear of snakes.

The Cullen family and I are spending Thanksgivong together in the living room. There are complicated chess games and GTA 5 being played curtesy of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie and Alice are looking at fashion magazines, and Carlisle, Esme and I (from Edward’s lap) are talking about the letter. 

“So do you think that guy was serious. Do you think he’s actually coming?”

“We have no way of knowing, but if he does, we can fight if we need to. We all hunted yesterday.” 

Esme interjects with, “And of course we would never allow harm to come to you, Bella. We all love you so much.”

All of a suddenly, there is a loud crack from outside, and all of the Cullens are out the door before I can blink besides Edward who takes a protective stance around me.

I can see though the window a man, but he looks very snake like with no nose and red eyes. He’s pointing a wand at a man who is levitating in the air. He begins to speak. 

“I trust you recived my letter earlier this month. I am the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World and looking to recruit followers in the upcoming war. The Ministry is against vampires whilst I am not, and I have brought an offering.” He gestures his head towards the floating man. “I am aware of the power you hold over your kind and wish to make an alliance.” 

I look at Edward whose eyes are wide, and he whispers to me so low I almost don’t hear it. “This man is dangerous and against humans. He is a wizard, and the only reason I am not running you to the other side of the United States right now is because he could easily track us.” 

I feel my eyes go wide and I sway on my feet. Oh shit. 

I hear Carlisle say softly, “the offering is unnecessary. We are unlike most of our kind and do not consume human blood as we are against killing.” 

The self proclaimed Dark Lord narrows his eyes at Carlisle and yeets the man with his wand into the forest. The man responds with a scream. I can tell by Carlisle’s body language from behind that he wants to go save him, but he knows he cannot abandon his family with this man. 

“You are correct that we have a certain amount of power among our kind though we do not use it. We consider ourselves a family, some of us possessing gifts. We are not interested in any type of alliance for power among the Wizarding World.” 

Jasper flinches, most likely his war mindset coming into play. He is always looking for better ways to protect the family and his Alice from the Volturi. If he sees this as a way, he might want to please this man more than Carlisle.

The snakelike man notices and looks at Jasper in the eyes hard, and it looks almost as if he’s reading his mind. Next to me, Edward stiffens and lightly gasps. 

“Why, you should consult the rest of your… family before making such decisions.” 

Carlisle calls, “Edward, Bella, come join the conversation. It seems as though we are having a meeting.” 

Edward walks me outside, always blocking mostly from the man. He gives Edward an odd look.

“It seems a though I have met your doppleganger.”

Edward looks momentarily confused, and I give him a questioning glance.

“Last year, he killed a child that looked exactly like me though he was a wizard.” Why can’t one fairy tale creature be safe and nice. The world is getting more and more dangerous the more weird it gets. Maybe Angela is a witch after all. 

“Ah, I see you have a muggle amongst your ranks.” 

Edward whispers to me and the rest of the family, “He means human and non wizard. He is against them and wishes for his Wizarding World to rule all humans. He uses any means necessary to accomplish this and takes pleasure in doing so.” 

I can tell the strange Wizard man does not hear Edward, but the family does. I notice Carlisle glance at Edward. Edward gives one nod that you would have to be looking for to notice.

“Jasper, this man is a sadistic murder, and that is putting it lightly. We should kill him.”

“So was I, but you didn’t kill me” 

“This man is beyond forgiveness” Jasper seems to accept this though Carlisle looks disappointed in the fact that his family would be responsible for killing anyone. Jasper whispers one word so fast I shouldn’t be able to hear

“Attack”

And then all of the Cullens are ripping the man apart limb by limb while Edward whisks me away through the forest. I don’t think the man even had a chance to feel the pain before he died. 

The day after we are again sitting in the living room.

“Edward, who was that guy?” Emmett asks. 

“He was as he claimed to be the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World in Britain. Though I hesitate to call him any lord. His goal was to become a rutheless dictator. He was personally responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths and tortures of innocent people from decades of war. He had made steps to being immortal by splitting his soul, so he might not be gone forever. However, we saved a lot of lives and stopped much pain by doing what we did yesterday.” 

The last line was directed at Carlisle. 

Edward then looked at me, “Well, at least I know I have a soul now. He had only a fraction of one.” 

I smile at him and lean my head on his shoulder, “Does that mean you aren’t worried about mine?”

“Bella we are still waiting until we are lawfully wed.” 

Emmett laughs, but I know he is serious, and I can’t wait though I am slightly disappointed.


End file.
